Instinct
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What if Ichigo, instead of fighting his Hollow Powers and Instincts, Accepted them as apart of himself? He would be the Most Powerful thing in existence, and be driven by Instinct AND Logic! Ichigo X Mashiro. OP!33-33-33-Hollow/Shinigami/Quincy-Hybrid!Ichigo.


Instinct Chapter 1: The Merging

 _*Fans Slowly Approach me* Guys, Calm Down, I'm Sorry for not updating for so long! I was writing bits of other fics of mine, when I got distracted by the release of FNaF World, it is currently out on GameJolt, you should get it. I made this to sate the relentless fans of mine. I'm not sure if it will be good, I plan on making it within a few hours time, so the Grammar and Spelling might be a bit shoddy. See Ya._

Instinct

Bleach Fanfiction

Characters: [Ichigo K., Mashiro K.,] Dark Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu

Summary: What if Ichigo, instead of fighting his Hollow Powers and Instincts, Accepted them as apart of himself? He would be the Most Powerful thing in existence, and be driven by Instinct AND Logic! Ichigo X Mashiro. OP!33-33-33-Hollow/Shinigami/Quincy-Hybrid!Ichigo.

 _Begin_!

"AAHH!" Ichigo shouted as his Inner Hollow's Getsuga Tenshō collided with him.

Shiro Cackled before saying, " **Y'know, it really IS Pitiful how weak you are, huh Kingy,** **Hehahahaha!** "

Shiro stuck his finger in the final chain link on Tensa Zangetsu and started spinning it like a pinwheel, before asking, " **Ichigo,** **Whats the difference between a king and his horse?** "

Ichigo looked confused for a second before asking, "Huh? What are you Talking about?"

Shiro rolled his eyes before stating, " **A** **nd** **I** **'** **m not talking about obvious stuff like 'ones an animal and ones a person' or 'one has 2 legs and one has 4'.**

 **Form, Ability and power** **!** **That** **'** **s whats puzzling, if their form, ability and power are exactly the same, why** **'** **s it that one becomes the king and leads them into battle while the horse carry** **'** **s the king, so what** **'** **s the characteristic that distinguishes these two beings** **?** "

Ichigo seemed to think about it for a moment before Shiro interrupted his musing.

" **T** **here** **'** **s only one answer** **-** " Shiro was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Instinct." Ichigo said, after thinking about his hollow's prior words.

(Flashback)

 _Shiro Jumped off of the top of the building, while shouting, "_ _ **I AM... ZANGETSU!**_ _"_

 _..._

 _"_ _ **Ichigo, I don't know if you understand or not,... but, Zangetsu and I have always been one and the same. Both Zangetsu and I are a part of your spiritual power, and I was apart of Zangetsu! We all share the same body, and whenever the 'dominant' person changes, the outer appearance also changes. When one is dominated by 'life', one is flesh. When one is dominated by 'death', one becomes bones. It's the same reasoning. My power expanded, and so the ruling power went to me. And this way, Zangetsu became a part of me instead. The more you try to use Zangetsu's power, the easier it is for me to control your soul!**_ _"_

(End Flashback)

"It's like you said earlier, You are Zangetsu, but you and the old man both represent two different parts of my soul, You Represent my suppressed Instincts, whereas the old man Represents my Logic, Energy wise, you represent the Hollow Powers I gained in the shattered shaft, and Old Man Zangetsu represents my Soul Reaper powers, right? SO if what I just said is correct, you are both my Zanpakto." Ichigo deduced.

Zangetsu Stared at Ichigo in shock, before chuckling in amusement,

" **Wow, you got it mostly right, but there is one thing you got wrong, because there is something that you don't know about me and the old man.** " Zangetsu Stated

"And what is that?" Ichigo asked.

" **I Don't just represent your Hollow Powers, and the Old Man doesn't represent you Soul Reaper Powers. I Represent your Hollow and Soul Reaper Powers, while the Old man is the representation of the powers you inherited from Mum.** "

"M-Mum*!?" Ichigo stated in shock.

Zangetsu sighed, " **Ichigo, what spirit powers do you know of, but don't have?** "

Ichigo thought about it for a second, "Well, there's the Bounts, but I don't think Bounts reproduce like we do, there is those weird mindless white-cloaked souls**, but I don't think they reproduce at all." Ichigo thought for a second before sighing, "Mum was a Quincy, wasn't she?" He asked.

Zangetsu grinned cheekily, " **Yup!** "

"Hey Zangetsu, What would happen if I were to accept my Hollow Powers as a part of me?"

The sword spirit thought about it for a minute before saying, " **I personally think that it would cause me and the old man to become one being, and one conscience, one mind. And It might change you a bit, like you acting on your Instincts more, like me, and your Body's, and Soul's appearance, might change a bit, like, You'll probably get White streaks in you're hair, and my sexy golden eyes, you might get a bit more muscular. Y'know, stuff like that. It'd also increase your spiritual pressure by quite a lot.** "

Ichigo thought for a few minutes, "Would you be OK with it if I accepted my Hollow Powers?"

" **Yes.** " Zangetsu said without hesitation.

"I accept my Hollow Powers as a Part of me!" Ichigo shouted into his soul.

Zangetsu burst out laughing, " **You really think that's how you do it!? Fuckin' Moron!** " He stated before continuing laughing.

Ichigo's eye twitched before he shouted, "Then how the fuck do I do it!?"

Zangetsu continued roaring with laughter, before he eventually stopped.

" **To Accept the powers, you must let go of your Black Tensa Zangetsu, and accept my White Tensa Zangetsu into your heart.** "

Ichigo then let go of his blade, and left an opening for Zangetsu to stab him, and he did just that.

Zangetsu started fading away, but as he faded, he stated, " **I'm going now Ichigo, but just remember these words.** **Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate** **. Goodbye, King.** "

Ichigo screamed in pain, as his power increased immensely.

(In The Vizard's Hideout)

Love was about to use his Hollow Mask, as the White Lizard-like Hollow in front of him charged a Cero, before the Cero imploded.

The Hollow the screeched in pain as cracks appeared everywhere on its armour.

Then, it exploded in a flash of light. Hachi had pulled Love out just as it happened, when the smoke cleared, the Vizards stared at the figure in the center of the Yellow Prison.

It was Ichigo, except he was a bit taller, going from 5'9 to 6'4. His muscles were a bit larger, broadening his shoulders a bit. He also had a tattoo on his chest, it was a 2 black tribal lines trailing from the tops of his shoulders to the center of his chest, and two more doing the same, except from the the sides of his pecs.

His hair was a bit longer, making it go down just below the back of his neck, his bangs now covered his eyes, he also had white streaks in his hair.

He was also wearing a Hollow Mask, but it wasn't the mask of the Hollow they were just fighting. It was pure white with pitch black stripes running from the top of it to the bottom of the Jaw of the Mask, the stripes went over its eyes.

The Vizards stared at Ichigo for a while until he moved to remove the mask, when he did, the Vizards saw his face.

His face was pretty much the same, except his eyes were, instead of the chocolate brown they were before, they were a sickly gold.

The Vizards continued staring at the 15-year old in front of them until Ichigo started looking uncomfortable.

"Guys, not that I'm unhappy to see you, but why are you staring at me like that?"

(End Chapter)

 _Hey guy's, did you enjoy the beginning of this fic, It probably isn't that good, I made this in about an hour._

 _The pairing is Ichigo X Mashiro, why?_ _B_ _ecause screw the rules, I have money! That's why._

 _* - Mum is how it is spelled in Australia._

 _** - The Things from Bleach: Memories of Nobody_

 _Guy's, this fic is based quite a bit off of Way of the Protector, and A Protectors Pride. Those 2 fics(And a couple of IchiMashi One-Shot Lemons) are what inspired me to make this story, I hope you enjoy it, as I worked hard on it._

 _See Ya, Dark Out._


End file.
